Endless Love
by Kimaru-Z
Summary: Sasuke menarik pelan tangan Sakura yang memegang buku, "Lupakan bukunya." Katanya lembut. "Kau tampak pucat." "Aku tidak apa-apa Sasuke, sungguh." Sasuke mengelap hidung Sakura yang semakin banyak mengeluarkan darah dengan tisu. "Hentikan Saku." Larang Sasuke saat Sakura mengusap hidungnya kasar. "Hidungmu bisa lecet." #Special for "Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri"


**AU, OOC, ANEH, KACAU, BERANTAKAN DAN GAK ENAK DI BACA.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara di dalamnya.**

**Special for "Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di luar masih gelap tapi Uchiha Sasuke sudah bangun dari singgasananya, tidak seperti hari biasa di mana dia selalu bangun saat matahari sudah tinggi, beranjak dari tempat tidur dengan wajah mengantuk dia berjalan linglung kekamar mandi di samping kiri di depan tempat tidur. Melepas satu persatu pakaiannya, kaus putih polos tipis berleher rendah memamerkan separu dada toplesnya lalu melepas celana pijama beserta dalamannya. Sasuke memutar kran shower.

Air hangat dari shower membasahi rambut juga tubuhnya sampai rambut emo miliknya jatuh menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Pria berusia 18thn berdarah Uchiha itu memejamkan mata dalam diam, menikmati setiap tetes demi tetes air yang membasahi setiap inci tubuh polosnya.

.

.

.

.

**OoO**

**Dari kecil mereka selalu bersama, bermain berdua di halaman rumah Uchiha juga halaman rumah Haruno, bercanda tawa, saling mengejek, saling melempar bola salju satu sama lain saat musim dingin, dan saling menemani.**

**Sasuke kecil melipat tangan di depan dada dengan bibir mengerucut lucu, "Aku bosan." Gerutu bocah Uchiha berusia 7thn itu.**

**Gadis kecil berambut merah muda mendongak menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung, "Lalu Sasuke-kun mau main apa?" Tanya gadis berusia 7thn yang duduk di sampingnya. Mereka sedang bermain masak-masakkan dengan gadis kecil berambut merah muda itu sebagai kepala memasak setelah sebelumnya mereka main perang-perangan di halaman belakang.**

**"Memanjat pohon." Sasuke tersenyum. Mata hitamnya menatap lurus pohon apel merah berbuah lebat yang tidak begitu tinggi di pekarang rumah paman pecinta ular yang biasa di panggil Orochimaru, tepat di depan rumahnya.**

**"Cepat Sasuke-kun. Nanti paman Oro keburu pulang."**

**Sasuke memetik satu persatu apel segar di depannya. "Sedikit lagi." Bisiknya pada gadis berambut merah muda yang menunggu di bawah.**

**"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura berteriak saat melihat siluet pria berambut hitam panjang berkulit pucat di luar pagar. "Paman Oro!"**

**"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada pohon apelku, heh!"**

**Sasuke meloncat dari atas pohon melihat wajah pucat Orochimaru yang terlihat marah lalu menarik tangan kecil Sakura, "Lari!" **

**"Tidak semudah itu." Seringai Orochimaru. Pria berrambut panjang yang sebenarnya ramah itu berdiri di pintu pagar.**

**Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sakura, "Saat aku menghitung sampai tiga, kau lari melewati ketiaknya. Mengerti." Lalu berbisik pada gadis kecil itu. **

**Dengan wajah pucat gadis berambut merah muda itu menganggukan kepala.**

**Sasuke maju tiga langkah menantang Orochimaru yang mendecih tidak Suka, dia mulai mengecoh pria pucat itu seraya berhitung, "Satu," dia mengelak kesamping kiri saat tangan besar Orochimaru mau menangkapnya.**

**"Dua," dia memeletkan lidah mengejek Orochimaru.**

**"Tiga!" Sakura berlari melewati ketiak Orochimaru, dengan tubuh mungilnya dia melewati Orochimaru dengan mudah.**

**Sasuke tersenyum bangga melipat gerak reflek Sakura. Saat Orochimaru teralihkan oleh Sakura, bocah Uchiha itu memanjat pagar, "Trimakasih untuk apelnya paman." Teriaknya dengan nada mengejek.**

**"Arrgghhh... dasar anak nakal, akan aku adukan kalian pada Kizashi dan Fugaku." Teriak Orochimaru kesal juga frustasi. Sasuke memetik apel kesayangannya dan itu sangat menjengkelkan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

OoO

Sasuke tersenyum kecil mengingat masa kecilnya lalu mengambil shampo, menyampho rambutnya sampai penuh busa kemudian mengambil spons khusus yang nantinya akan ia beri sabun cair. Hari ini hari istiwewa, dia harus mandi sampai bersih dan wangi. Sasuke menyabun seluruh tubuhnya dengan spons penuh busa.

Setelah memastikan tubuhnya wangi dan bersih dari busa, Sasuke mengambil handuk biru donker dengan sisi-sisi berwarna pink. Dia melilitkan handuk itu di pinggangnya lalu mengambil handuk putih bercorak dua bunga tullip biru dan pink yang saling berdampingan. Sasuke mengusap rambut basahnya seraya membuka pintu kamar mandi.

Dia mendekati lemari besar di samping tempat tidur. Mengeluarkan satu stel jas berwarna biru gelap dan kemeja putih polos yang kemudian dia taruh di atas tempat tidur. Pemuda tampan berambut raven itu memakai kaos putih polos kemudian memakai kemeja putihnya. Berdiri di depan cermin memperhatikan pantulan dirinya di cermin seraya memasang satu persatu kancing kemejanya dengan rapih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OoO**

**Seiring berjalanya waktu, hari demi hari, tahun demi tahun. Perasaan suka itu tumbuh subur di hatinya. Sakura kecil berpipi chabi dan cengeng itu kini menjadi Sakura yang berbeda, semakin menarik, semakin unik dan cantik. Sasuke tahu, sejak beberapa bulan lalu dia telah terpesona pada si cengeng berambut pink yang menurutnya menyebalkan. **

**Sasuke memainkan bola basket di tangannya dengan sangat lihai, dia memakai kaos polos tanpa lengan dengan celana bahan selutut, rambut ravennya tampak lepek karena keringat, baju bagian belakang juga tak jauh berbeda, basah. Sakura duduk di dekat pagar pembatas memegang minuman dan handuk seraya memperhatikan Sasuke, pemuda berdarah Uchiha itu begitu tampan. Gadis berrambut merah muda itu memakai kaos biru dongker dengan kemeja yang tidak di kancing dan celana jeans selutut. Mereka sedang ada di halaman belakang Uchiha yang sangat luas, ada lapangan futsal, basket, kolam renang, kolam ikan hias dan taman. Menghabiskan waktu luang berdua.**

**"Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?"**

**Sakura tersentak. Cepat-cepat dia berpura-pura menunduk seolah ia tidak memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang mendrabble bola. "Eh, apa?" Tanya gadis berusia 16thn itu seraya mendongak menatap Sasuke bingung.**

**"Jatuh cinta." Sasuke melempar bola basketnya asal. Menatap Sakura sejenak lalu berjalan mendekati gadis itu. "Apa kau pernah merasakannya?" Di ambilnya botol minuman utuh di tangan Sakura kemudian menegak separu isinya.**

**Sakura tampak gugup. Dengan gerakan kaku gadis itu menyelipkan rambut ke belakang telinga, "Sepertinya begitu."**

**Sasuke mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi yang sama dengan Sakura. "Dengan siapa?"**

**"Tentu saja dengan laki-laki."**

**Sasuke mendengus, "Aku tahu dengan laki-laki." Lalu menyambar handuk di tangan Sakura. Mengelap wajahnya yang basah karena keringat tanpa menyadari Sakura yang sedang memperhatikannya intens. "Siapa nama laki-laki itu."**

**"Rahasia."**

**Melirik Sakura sekilas Sasuke berranjak dari duduknya lalu menggendong tubuh Sakura dalam satu gerakan.**

**"Kyahhh...!" Sakura memekik saat Sasuke tiba-tiba menggendongnya ala bridal style.**

**"Masih mau merahasiakannya dariku?" Ucapnya dengan nada mengejek. Mereka saling menatap intens, tanpa sadar Sakura mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sasuke membuat pemuda berrambut raven itu tersenyum.**

**"Ya."**

**Sasuke melempar tangkap Sakura dalam gendongannya, "Siapa laki-laki kurang beruntung itu?"**

**"Kurang beruntung?" Sakura mengerucutkan bibir kesal. Tersinggung dengan ucapan Sasuke yang terkesan mengejek dirinya.**

**Menyeringai menang Sasuke menurunkan Sakura lalu meninggalkan gadis itu di lapangan basket. "Di sukai gadis cengeng sepertimu, malang sekali nasib laki-laki itu aku jadi prihatin."**

**"Sasuke! Kau menyebalkan." Teriak Sakura sebal. Sakura berlari mengejar Sasuke yang cuek-cuek saja meninggalkan dirinya di lapangan basket. Berjalan santai tanpa menghiraukan pekikan Sakura di belakang sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat, tersenyum, mendengar omelan gadis itu.**

**Gadis berrambut merah muda itu melompat ke punggung Sasuke lalu menjitak kepala ravennya, "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan." Ucapnya dengan nada sebal. Kedua kaki Sakura melingkari pinggang Sasuke, "Gendong aku sampai rumahku maka aku akan memaafkanmu."**

**"Ugghhh... aku seperti menggendong batu."**

**"Kau ini makan apa, kenapa berat sekali."**

**"Aku tidak berat tapi kau yang lemah." Sakura memainkan rambut bagian belakang Sasuke, "Berat badanku cuma 40kg tahu."**

**OoO**

**"Saku, bisa kerumahku? Aku lapar, tapi Ayame-Nee sudah pulang." Sasuke berdiri di depan jendela kamar memperhatikan Manshion keluarga Haruno yang berhadapan dengan manshion Uchiha, memiliki kamar di lantai empat memudahkan Sasuke untuk melihat sekitarnya termasuk manshion keluarga Haruno. "Paman Teuchi sedang tidak enak badan jadi Ayame-Nee izin pulang cepat." Dustanya, pedahal dia yang memyuruh Ayame pulang lebih cepat. Sasuke tersenyum mendengar suara Sakura disebrang sana yang menyetujui permintaannya. "Jangan lama-lama aku sudah sangat lapar." Sasuke hanya hidup bertiga bersama ayah dan kakaknya di rumah yang besar seperti manshion ini, Ibunya sudah lama meninggal saat melahirkannya. Ayame adalah kepala memasak keluarga Uchiha, pacar Genma Shiranui itu, asisten pribadi ayah juga teman kakaknya, sangat pandai memasak jadi jangan heran bila dia menjadi kepala memasak di usianya yang terbilang masih muda.**

**Sasuke menutup tirai jendela saat melihat Sakura keluar dari gerbang Haruno. Cepat-cepat bungsu Uchiha itu keluar kamar menyambut Sakura.**

**Aroma sedap menguar dari dapur Uchiha, seorang gadis berrambut merah muda yang di ikat tinggi berdiri di depan kompor yang menyala sedang mengaduk masakannya.**

**"Apa yang kau masak? Wanginya enak sekali." Tanya Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di belakang punggung Sakura.**

**Sakura sedikit terkejut tapi tak bertahan lama karena detik berikutnya gadis itu tersenyum. "Ini sudah malam jadi aku hanya memasak nasi goreng." Sakura memasukan mentega kedalam bumbu yang sedang di gorengnya lalu memasukkan nasi setelah mentega itu mencair menjadi satu dengan bumbu. Tanpa sadar Sasuke memeluk Sakura dari belakang, "Aku jadi sangat lapar." Bisiknya di tengkuk Sakura.**

**Sakura tertawa, "Sebentar lagi matang, tunggu beberapa menit sampai bumbunya menyatu dengan nasi." Sakura tersentak saat bibir basah Sasuke mencium pipinya. Perlahan pipi Sakura merona, jantung berdetak lebih cepat dan berkeringat dingin.**

**Sasuke membalikkan tubuh Sakura sampai berhadapan dengannya, tangannya yang bebas mematikan kompor, menatap sepasang emerard cantik Sakura dalam dia mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir penuh Sakura yang lembab. Melumatnya intens sampai gadis berrambut merah muda itu mengerang karenanya.**

**Itachi masuk lebih dalam ke dapur, penasaran dengan bau lezat yang menggoda hidungnya saat pertama dia membuka pintu utama. "Bau apa ini? sepertinya sangat lezat." Teriak Itachi seraya menghirup udara. Dia pikir mungkin Ayame sedang memasak makan malam tapi ternyata bukan. Itachi berdiri kaku dengan mulut terbuka melihat Sasuke yang memiringkan kepala mencium Sakura, tangan Sasuke mengelus pipi Sakura sementara tangannya yang lain menekan tengkuk gadis itu.**

**Itachi nyengir kaku dengan ke dua pipi merona mendapat delikan tajam dari Sasuke yang menyadari keberadaannya. Dengan perlahan dia berjalan mundur meninggalkan Sasuke yang intens mencium Sakura yang memejamkan mata. **

**OoO**

**Hari ini dia ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya, berlari di lorong sekolah mengabaikan tatapan dan pekikan-pekikan senang para gadis yang memanggilnya dengan nada memuja menuju halaman sekolah dimana Sakura selalu menunggu disana untuk pulang bersama.**

**Sakura Haruno, teman masa kecilnya, gadis ceroboh yang selalu menghabiskan bekal juga uangnya 'Sakura selalu mengajaknya (memaksa) makan di kantin dan menghabiskan uang sakunya karena kebiasaan buruk gadis itu yang suka makan banyak.' Telah mengambil pusat perhatian juga hatinya. Memberi warna dan debaran berbeda saat mereka saling berdekatan.**

**Sasuke menggenggam erat tali ranselnya, berlari di antara pohon Sakura yang berbunga lebat yang di tanam di sisi kanan-kiri halaman Sekolah dengan senyum tipis yang menawan. Kelopak bunga berterbangan mengiringi setiap langkah besarnya, beberapa kelopak bunga menempel di rambut Sasuke yang basah karena keringat.**

**Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya saat sampai di dekat parkir, menatap dua manusia berbeda jenis kelamin yang sedang berbicara berdua di dekat mobil sport merah metalik. Pemuda berusia 15thn itu memperhatikan ekspresi Sakura yang tersenyum dengan pipi merona, gadis itu seperti sedang mengatakan sesuatu, Sasori yang berdiri tepat di depan Sakura menganggukkan kepala lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Sasori dan Sakura sedang apa mereka?**

**Senyum Sasuke memudar seketika melihat Sasori mencium kening Sakura, tanpa menunggu lama dia pergi dari tempat parkir meninggalkan mobilnya.**

**Sasuke berjalan cepat. Satu tangannya merogoh saku celananya. Menekan-nekan handphone hitam berlayar datar miliknya dia mendekatkan handphone itu ketelinganya. "Itachi, tolong bawa mobilku pulang."**

**"Aku mau pulang bersama dengan Naruto." Dustanya.**

**"Sasuke-kun." Sasuke terus berjalan tidak menghiraukan Sakura yang berlari mengejarnya. memasukkan kembali handphonenya kedalam saku celana miliknya Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya saat merasa Sakura sudah dekat di belakang, dia sedikit berlari menjauhi gadis itu. Entahlah... rasanya sangat kesal dan marah melihat Sakura dan Sasori di parkir tadi. Dia ingin sekali menonjok wajah Sasori, merangsek wajah pemuda itu sampai tidak berbentuk dan berteriak tepat di wajah Sakura. Sasuke mengatur nafasnya yang sesak karena kesal seraya memejamkan mata.**

**"Sasuke-kun!"**

**Sasuke menyebrang jalan besar, sekolah elit Konoha berada di samping jalan tempat yang strategis untuk sekolah besar, tidak menggubris Sakura yang berlari di belakang mengejarnya.**

**"Sass-kyaahh..."**

**Ciiit. Brak!**

Sasuke tersentak dari lamunannya, dia tidak sanggup membayangkan kembali kejadian dua tahun yang lalu. Sakura tertabrak mobil saat mengejarnya, tubuh gadis itu terhempas jauh, darah mengalir dari hidung, kepala, mulut bahkan telinga gadis itu pun mengeluarkan darah. Memejamkan mata sejenak Sasuke memakai dasinya dengan rapih lalu memakai jas dengan ekspresi wajah datar.

**"Dia kehilangan banyak darah."**

**"Darah kami sama, kau bisa mengambil darahku tapi tolong selamatkan putriku..." Haruno Mebuki memohon pada dokter yang menangani Sakura, wanita paruh baya itu menangis dalam pelukkan sang suami.**

**"Kami membutuhkan banyak darah dan tidak mungkin semua darah itu darah anda nyonya" Tsunade Senju menghela nafas sejenak, "Tapi mungkin kami masih memiliki persediaan darah, kami akan mengeceknya lebih dulu." **

**Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding rumah sakit. Tatapan pemuda itu tampak kosong dan tak fokus, dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena kejadian ini. Kalo saja dia tidak berlari, kalo saja dia tidak menyebrang jalan saat itu mungkin ini tidak akan terjadi.**

**"Aku menyesel kenapa darahku tak sama dengan darahnya." Sasuke menoleh ke asal suara. Akasuna no Sasori berdiri di sampingnya dengan penampilan yang tak jauh berbeda dengannya, pemuda berwajah manis itu tampak frustasi dia bahkan masih mengenakan seragam sekolah yang sama dengan Sasuke.**

**Sasuke tidak menggubris pemuda berrambut merah itu. Mengambil ranselnya yang tergeletak di lantai Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Sasori.**

**"Kau mau kemana?"**

**"Pulang."**

**"Tidak menunggu sampai Sakura siuman?"**

**"Tidak."**

**Sejak saat itu Sasuke menjauhi Sakura. Dia hanya akan menjenguk Sakura di saat gadis itu tertidur, selama 3bln dia terus melakukan itu sampai Sakura di bolehkan pulang oleh pihak rumah sakit.**

**Sakura merindukan Sasuke, tapi setiap dia berkunjung ke kediaman Uchiha dia tidak menemukan Sasuke, dia selalu tidak ada di rumah. Sakura menundukkan kepala sedih, berdiri di depan gerbang besar manshion Uchiha hanya memakai sweater rajutan berwarna pink, pedahal sebentar lagi mereka akan lulus SMP, Sakura ingin menanyakan kemana Sasuke akan melanjutkan sekolah. Tidak ada lagi Sasuke yang ramah, tidak ada lagi Sasuke yang usil dan tidak ada lagi Sasuke yang membelikan es krim sepulang sekolah. Bahkan Sakura tidak pernah melihat Sasuke di sekolah pedahal mereka satu kelas, pemuda itu terus membolos, yang Sakura dengar Sasuke bergabung dengan gang nakal sekolah yang terkenal dan di takuti, Akatsuki. Entah karena pegal berdiri atau apa tubuh gadis itu jatuh tersungkur di depan gerbang Manshion Uchiha, kedua matanya terpejam dan hidungnya mengeluarkan darah.**

**Sasuke yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Sakura dari kamarnya tersentak melihat Sakura yang tergeletak tak berdaya di depan rumahnya. Cepat-cepat bungsu Uchiha itu menutup gordeng jendela dan barlari keluar kamar menuju Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri.**

**"Saku!" Panggil Sasuke dengan nafas terputus-putus. Sasuke bersimpuh di samping tubuh Sakura, menepuk-menepuk pipi Sakura berharap gadis itu membuka mata untuknya. Sasuke menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi Sakura, "Panas." Dan kalo di perhatikan dengan seksama Sakura tampak kurus dan wajahnya pucat. Sasuke menggendong Sakura, dengan terburu-buru dia berlari ke rumah Haruno.**

**Mengantar Sakura sampai kamarnya Sasuke izin pulang pada Kizashi dan Mebuki. Kizashi dan Mebuki mengantarnya sampai gerbang, sepasang suami istri itu mengucapkan trimakasih pada Sasuke berulang-ulang. Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan senyum lalu pergi dari kediaman Haruno.**

**OoO**

**Di hari kelulusan Sasuke tidak melihat Sakura, dia terus mencari warna merah muda di kerumunan orang tapi hasilnya nihil dia tidak menemukan Sakura di manapun. Sasuke yang putus asa pergi ke halaman belakang sekolah, duduk sendiri di bawah pohon oak tempat di mana dia sering menghabis bekal bersama Sakura.**

**Selama dua tahun hidupnya kacau, menjadi seorang berandal sekolah bersama teman-teman satu gangnya, Akatsuki, tidak membuat dia merasa lebih baik. Menindik wajah, mentato lengan, Minuman keras dan bahkan obat-obatan terlarang yang katanya bisa membuat melupakan apapun sudah di cicipinya tapi tidak ada hasilnya, semua itu tidak membantu. **

**Itachi bersidekap dada di samping pintu kamar Sasuke, menatap adiknya yang setengah mabuk tajam. Penampilan Sasuke sangat kacau, kaos tanpa lengan berwarna hitam yang dia pakai basah, celana jeans hitam belel sobek di bagian lututnya sangat kotor. Dari jarak satu meter Itachi bisa mencium bau tidak sedap yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke, wajahnya jauh lebih parah. Eyeliner tebal yang di pakai Sasuke meleleh di sekitar pipi, membuat pipinya yang putih menjadi hitam dan kusam. Itachi menahan bahu Sasuke saat Sasuke akan melewatinya begitu saja. "Dari mana?" Tanyanya datar.**

**Sasuke menepis tangan Itachi kasar. "Bukan urusanmu." Lalu masuk ke kamarnya. Merebahkan tubuhnya Sasuke menatap langit-langit kamar sayu.**

**Itachi menarik nafas perlahan, mencoba menahan emosinya yang siap meledak. Itachi mengerti perasaan Sasuke saat ini, kalo dia berada di posisi Sasuke mungkin dia pun akan melakukan hal yang sama. Itachi duduk di bibir tempat tidur. "Aku lihat nilaimu sangat jelek." Ucapnya mencoba memecah keheningan di antara mereka. "Jauh berbeda dengan nilai Sasuke saat SMP, atau jangan-jangan kau alien yang menyamar jadi adikku." Canda Itachi. Merasa di acuhkan Itachi kembali menarik nafas dalam, "Sasuke, semua mahluk hidup pasti memiliki masalah, Aku dan Too-san, kami juga memiliki masalah tapi kami menyelesaikannya dengan sikap dewasa dan memakai otak." Itachi menyentil jidat Sasuke membuat sang empunya meringis sakit. "Bersikaplah sedikit dewasa." Katanya seraya bangkit dari duduknya. Itachi menoleh ke arah Sasuke saat dia sudah sampai di depan pintu. "Nanti malam akan ada seseorang datang kemari, dia anak baru di sekolahmu, dia ingin kau mengajarinya materi untuk tes nanti." Terdiam beberapa saat Itachi kembali berbicara, "Perlakukan dia dengan baik, aku sarankan pakai pakaian yang rapi dan jangan lupa mandi." Itachi menutup pintu kamar Sasuke perlahan. **

**Setelah kepergian Itachi, Sasuke membuka mata perlahan. Menatap kosong langit-langit kamar sebelum dia beranjak dari tempat tidur mendekati jendela kamar, mengintip rumah keluarga Haruno yang sudah 2thn kosong, satu alisnya naik saat melihat limo terparkir di depan rumah Sakura. **

**OoO**

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

**"Tunggu sebentar." Sasuke berjalan malas menuruni anak tangga seraya mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil. Pemuda tampan berdarah Uchiha itu baru selesai mandi, dia tampak tampan dengan kaos oblong tanpa lengan yang basah di bagian kerah dan celana jeans pendek di bawah lutut.**

**Kriet!**

**Kedua pupil Sasuke mengecil melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, udara di sekitarnya seperti menipis, Sasuke kesulitan bernafas, "Sakura." Perlahan tapi pasti dia tersenyum lembut menatap lembut sesosok gadis berrambut merah muda yang di ikat asal kebelakan dengan poni menyamping berdiri mengenakan sweater tebal berwarna hijau lumut di hadapannya.**

**"Hai Sasuke." Sapa Sakura seraya tersenyum manis. Sasuke diam tidak merespon sapaan hangat Sakura, dia terus memperhatikan Sakura yang berdiri berhadapan dengannya intens. Pipi tirus gadis itu, tubuh yang jauh lebih kurus dari 2thn yang lalu dan mata hijaunya tak secerah dulu, Sakura tampak pucat dan kurus.**

**"Sakura, kaukah itu?"**

**"Apa kau sedang menunggu seseorang? Kalo begitu aku pulang saja."**

**Sasuke manarik lengan Sakura saat gadis itu akan pergi, menariknya paksa sampai jatuh dalam pelukkannya. Sasuke memejamkan mata dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya. "Tidak. Aku tidak sedang menunggu siapapun." Lirihnya. Sakura balas memeluk Sasuke seraya terkekeh kecil. "Sepertinya kau merindukan eh?" Sakura senang Sasuke mau memeluknya seperti dulu bukan mengabaikannya.**

**Sasuke melepas pelukkannya lalu kembali memperhatikan Sakura. "Terlihat jauh berbeda."**

**Sakura meringis. "Apa aku terlihat buruk."**

**Sasuke membuka pintu rumahnya lebar. "Masuklah. Tidak, hanya terlihat sedikit lebih kurus."**

**Sakura tersenyum miris, berjalan mengekori Sasuke yang berjalan lebih dulu kepala merah mudanya menengok kanan-kiri memperhatikan setiap sudut rumah Sasuke, masih sama seperti dulu tidak banyak berubah. Rasanya sudah lama sekali dia tidak menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini. Sakura tersenyum mengingat kenangan masa kecilnya bersama Sasuke di rumah ini, gadis berrambut merah muda itu memiringkan kepala ke samping saat sadar ada benda asing menempel di ujung alis Sasuke. Saat Sasuke sibuk dengan detak jantungnya dengan hati-hati Sakura berjinjit mengimbangi tinggi Sasuke, satu tangannya terulur menyentuh benda asing itu. "Apa ini perinci?"**

**Sasuke sedikit terkejut. Dengan hati-hati dia menyingkirkan tangan Sakura dari alisnya. "Aku bisa jelaskan." Di genggamnya tangan kecil Sakura.**

**Satu tangan Sakura yang bebas menyentuh lengan berotot Sasuke. "Apa ini tato Sasuke-kun?" Sakura menatap Sasuke kecewa.**

**Sasuke menjauhkan tubuhnya, berjalan lebih dulu ke ruang tamu, Sasuke bingung bagaimana dia menjelaskan semuanya pada Sakura agar gadis itu tidak salah paham. "Kau tahu Sasuke-kun? Aku tidak suka kau mengukir namaku di lenganmu."**

**"Hn. Tunggu di sini, aku akan ambil buku yang harus kau baca dan pelajari." Sasuke berjalan menuju tangga meninggalkan Sakura yang berdiri di ruang tamu seraya memperhatikannya. **

**Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke datang dengan 4 buah buku di tangannya, lalu menyerahkannya pada Sakura yang duduk manis di sofa ruang tamu.**

**"Terimakasih Sasuke-senpai." Canda Sakura dengan senyum manis.**

**Sasuke tersenyum. "Jangan panggil aku senpai."**

**"Kenapa?"**

**"Aku tinggal kelas."**

**Sakura menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. "Sungguh?"**

**"Hn. Kalau kau? Kenapa tidak melanjutkan sekolah? Dan selama dua tahun ini kau kemana? Kenapa tidak memberi kabar."**

**"Tentu saja berlibur ke luar negri, aku kan orang kaya hehehe..."**

**"Ohya? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku? Aku mencarimu saat kelulusan sekolah, aku kira kau marah pada~." Sasuke merutuki perkataannya barusan, dia keceplosan. Menggaruk belakang kepalanya Sasuke tersenyum kaku lalu mendudukkan bokongnya di sofa di dekat Sakura.**

**"Kau mencariku, sungguh?" Tanya Sakura tidak percaya.**

**"Sudah lupakan." Ucap Sasuke malu. Sakura tersenyum sampai kedua matanya menyipit. Sasuke terdiam, terpesona senyuman Sakura, lalu membuka buku di tangannya, ****mengalihkan perhatian, ****saat Sakura menyadari tatapannya.**

**Mereka saling diam, menyibukkan diri dengan buku masing-masing, Sakura yang fokus pada bukunya dan Sasuke yang berpura-pura membaca buku. Sesekali Sasuke melirik Sakura melalui ekor matanya, memperhatikan ekspresi Sakura yang sudah lama tidak dia lihat. Sesekali gadis itu tertawa sendiri, tersenyum lalu kembali serius membaca bukunya, Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Sakura, yang dia terkejut saat melihat hidung Sakura mengeluarkan darah kental merah kehitaman. "Sakura."**

**Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke seraya mengusap hidungnya dengan sweater. "Ya Sasuke-kun."**

**Sasuke mengambil tisu yang ada di atas meja. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"**

**"Aku?" Sakura menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "tentu saja aku baik-baik saja." Katanya seraya kembali tersenyum.**

**Tes.**

**Darah kental menetes dari hidung Sakura mengenai buku yang di pegangnya. "Sakura." Panggil Sasuke dengan nada khawatir. Sakura tampak terkejut, cepat-cepat gadis berrambut merah muda itu mengelap bukunya dengan sweater. "Maaf Sasuke, bukunya, aku- aku... tidak sengaja mengotori bukunya." Sakura panik. Dia mulai mengelap buku itu kasar dengan sweater, berharap noda darah itu menghilang.**

**Sasuke menarik pelan tangan Sakura yang memegang buku, "Lupakan bukunya." Katanya lembut. "Kau terlihat pucat."**

**"Aku tidak apa-apa Sasuke, sungguh."**

**Sasuke mengelap hidung Sakura yang semakin banyak mengeluarkan darah dengan tisu. "Hentikan Saku." Larang Sasuke saat Sakura mengusap hidungnya kasar. "Hidungmu bisa lecet."**

**Sakura menangis. "Aku sudah sembuh, aku sudah sembuh Sasuke-kun. Aku sudah sembuh."**

**Tisu di kotak tisu yang ada di atas meja sudah habis, Sasuke mengelap hidung Sakura dengan kedua ibu jarinya lalu menangkup wajah gadis yang menangis sedih di depannya. "Tatap aku," pinta Sasuke lirih. Sakura menggeleng "Lihat wajah ku Sakura." Lalu menatap Sasuke yang juga menatapnya. "Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, kenapa?" Sakura mengisak seraya memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, tidak berani menatap Sasuke yang menatapnya kecewa. "Apa kau benar-benar pergi berlibur?"**

**OoO**

**Obisu, Kisame dan Kakuzu tiga pria berwajah garang yang menjaga manshion Uchiha, tampak asik dengan kudapan masing-masing. Obisu menyantap singkong rebus inpornya lahap seraya menonton drama luar negri yang berjudul "Haji naik bubur". Kisame menyantap ikan gurame bakar dengan teh melati sebagi air minumnya lahap seraya memantau keamanan melewati sebuah tipi besar, setiap sudut manshion sudah di pasang cctv. Sementara itu Kakuzu asik membakar jantung ayam. Ketiganya asing dengan kegiatan dan makanan masing-masing.**

**"Buka pintu!"**

**Byuurr...**

**Air hangat teh melati menyembur dari mulut Kisame membasahi wajah Kakuzu dan Obisu, kaget mendengar teriakan Sasuke. Tidak ada waktu untuk menonjok atau merebut ikan Kisame untuk membalas perbuatan pria yang sedang tersenyum tanpa dosa itu, Obisu berlari terburu-buru ke pintu utama Uchiha, mau membukakan pintu untuk Sasuke yang berteriak dari dalam.**

**Sasuke keluar dengan Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri di gendongannya. Mengerti dengan situasi saat ini Kakuzu berlari ke garasi mobil lalu beberapa menit kemudian kembali dengan mobil Cadillac Escalade ESV berwarna putih milik Sasuke. Kakuzu membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sasuke, dengan hati-hati Sasuke mendudukkan Sakura di samping kursi kemudi. Setelah itu dia buru-buru masuk, mendudukkan bokongnya di kursi kemudi lalu melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata.**

**OoO**

**Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya di tembok dengan kedua mata terpejam. Saat ini Sakura sedang di tangani dokter Tsunade, melihat ekspresi dari Tsunade Sasuke yakin ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Sakura di luar sepengetahuannya. Tak berapa lama Sasori datang, pria berrambut merah yang dulu teman satu kelas Sasuke itu berdiri di samping tubuh Sasuke dengan ke dua tangan tersembunyi di balik Saku jaketnya.**

**Tanpa membuka mata Sasuke bertanya. "Apa yang kau tahu tentang Sakura?"**

**"Aku baru mengetahuinya beberapa menit yang lalu, dari paman Kizashi dan Bibi Mebuki, aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mereka." Menarik nafas dalam lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan Sasori melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Sakura sekarat."**

**Tubuh Sasuke merosot jatuh. "Dia mengidap Penyakit AIDS atau Acquired Immunodeficiency Syndrome atau Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome, sekumpulan gejala dan infeksi atau sindrom yang timbul karena rusaknya sistem kekebalan tubuh manusia akibat infeksi virus HIV (Human Immunodeficiency Virus). Seseorang yang terinfeksi virus ini akan menjadi rentan terhadap infeksi oportunistik ataupun mudah terkena tumor. kau ingat kecelakaan waktu itu, saat Sakura kehilangan banyak darah dan membutuhkan transpusi darah." **

**Wajah Sasori tampak frustasi dan sedih. "Salah satu kantung darahnya terinfeksi, karena kelalaian pihak rumah Sakit Sakura menderita, dia sakit. Mereka mentranfusi darah berpenyakit ke dalam tubuh Sakura." keluarga Haruno tidak memberi tahu siapapun tentang ke adaan Sakura, Kizashi dan Mebuki takut bila orang tahu Sakura mengidap AIDS Sakura akan di jauhi dan di asingkan. Selama dua tahun ini Sakura pergi ke luar negri bukan untuk berlibur tapi untuk berobat.**

**"Jadi begitu ya." Sasuke tersenyum miris. Dengan langkah lunglai Sasuke pergi menjauh dari Sasori.**

**"Kau mau kemana?"**

**"Ketempat Sakura."**

**"Ada satu hal yang harus kau tahu." Sasori kembali menarik nafas dalam.**

**Sasuke menghentikan langkah kakinya. "Yang waktu itu, saat di tempat parkir, kau salah paham." Mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang di katakan Sasori. **

**"Saat itu aku menyatakan perasaanku, tapi Sakura menolakku dia bilang dia sudah mencintai orang lain. Aku marah, tentu saja aku marah. Gadis yang aku incar lama ternyata mencintai orang lain dan kau orang itu Sasuke, Sakura menyukaimu. Sampai sekarang pun dia tetap mencintaimu, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun aku mencium keningnya untuk terakhir kali sebagai gadis yang ku sukai."**

**OoO**

**"Sasuke." Panggil Sakura lirih. Sasuke diam, tidak merespon panggilan Sakura, terus berjalan mendekati gadis itu yang terbaring lemas di atas tempat tidur pasien. "Kau sudah tahu semuanya?"**

**"Hn. Lebih dari itu."**

**Sakura meringis lemah. "Apa kau akan menjauhiku."**

**Sasuke berdiri tepat di samping Sakura yang terbaring lemas, menatap Sakura sejenak Sasuke mendekat wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura yang pucat. "Gadis bodoh." Mata Sakura berkaca, "Tentu saja aku tidak akan menjauhimu, Aku mencintaimu Saku." Sasuke bergumam sebelum mencium bibir Sakura lembut.**

**OoO**

**"Selama dua tahun ini banyak hal yang tak bisa aku lakukan." Sakura menatap langit sore, kepalanya bersandar di dada bidang Sasuke yang nyaman. Mereka sedang ada di halaman belakang rumah Sakit, duduk berdua di bawah pohon yang rindang.**

**Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya di bagian perut Sakura. "Apa saja yang tidak bisa kau lakukan hm?"**

**"Banyak. Aku tidak bisa main hujan, tidak bisa bermain di bawah terik matahari, dan tidak boleh makan es krim. Aku tidak boleh sembarang memakan makanan." Sasuke diam. "Kau tahu Sasuke-kun, mereka bilang itu untuk kebaikanku, "Sakura tertawa hambar. "Tapi itu semua tidak ada gunanya."**

**"Kau ingin es krim?"**

**Sakura mendongak menatap Sasuke yang juga menatapnya lembut.**

**OoO**

**Sasuke berlari di lorong rumah sakit, satu jam lalu dia izin pulang pada Sakura yang di balas senyuman gadis itu tapi beberapa menit lalu Sasori mengirim pesan padanya Sakura masuk ruang ICU, keadaan Sakura semakin memburuk.**

**Begitu sampai di depan pintu ruang ICU Sasuke mendapat tatapan tajam dari Kizashi yang berdiri di samping pintu seraya memeluk Mebuki yang menangis. Kizashi melepaskan pelukkan Mebuki lalu berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya dengan nafas terputus-putus. Mebuki menahan lengan Kizashi yang kemudian di lepas paksa pria paruh baya itu.**

**Plak!**

**Satu tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Sasuke membuat pria berdarah Uchiha itu menoleh paksa dengan sudut bibir berdarah. "Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!" Sasuke diam menundukkan kepala. "Kau mau membunuh putriku."**

**"Tidak." Bantah Sasuke cepat.**

**Kizashi baru akan menampar pipi Sasuke lagi tapi suara Tsunade mengintrupsi kegiatannya. "Sakura sudah siuman. Tapi aku sarankan untuk sementara jangan ajak dia berbicara, kondisi tubuhnya masih sangat lemah."**

**Sasuke yang mau ikut masuk di tahan oleh Kizashi, pria paruh baya itu menatap Sasuke tajam, tidak mengizinkan Sasuke bertemu Sakura. Kizashi masuk ke ruang ICU bersama Mebuki, meninggalkan Sasuke yang menunduk karena merasa bersalah telah membelikan satu cup kecil es krim untuk Sakura. Sasuke menyandarkan punggung di dinding, tak berapa lama Kizashi keluar dari ruang rawat Sakura dengan wajah frustasi. "Masuklah, Sakura ingin bicara padamu."**

**Sasuke mendekati pintu ruang rawat Sakura, menoleh ke arah Kizashi sebentar lalu membuka pintu itu perlahan. "Hai." Sapa Sasuke lirih di sertai senyuman paksa.**

**Kizashi meninju dinding di depannya, "Kenapa semua ini terjadi pada putriku." Erangnya dengan nada yang sangat lirih.**

**OoO**

**Suara deru halus mobil Limo menyapa pendengaran Sasuke yang tertidur dengan posisi duduk di sofa ruang keluarga, kepalanya bersandar di pegangan sofa dengan kedua tangan menutupi wajahnya, Sasuke menggeliat menyamankan posisi tidurnya. Kelopak mata Sasuke sedikit terbuka saat mendengar suara ketukan sepatu yang semakin mendekat, Sasuke mengganti posisi duduknya, menyandarkan kepala di sofa dengan satu tangan menutupi bagian wajahnya. **

**Fugaku menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Sasuke yang tidur di sofa, pria paruh baya itu hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat tingkah laku putra bungsunya. Fugaku kembali melangkah menuju tangga, tubuh dan pikirannya butuh istirahat setelah satu minggu menyelesaikan pekerjaan di luar kota, di tambah lagi kelakuan Sasuke di luar sekolah membuat kepalanya semakin sakit.**

**"Too-san, aku ingin bicara." **

**Fugaku menahan langkahnya lalu berbalik menatap Sasuke. Wajah Sasuke tampak frustasi dengan sudut bibir membiru. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan." Fugaku memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya dan dia baru sadar kalau kelopak mata Sasuke membengkak dan memerah seperti habis menangis dengan waktu yang lama. **

**"Aku ingin Too-san melamarkan Sakura untukku." Sasuke menangis dalam diam seraya mengusap wajahnya kasar.**

**Fugaku mengingat kembali perkataan Mikoto sebelum meninggal, memejamkan mata sejenak Fugaku tersenyum. "Kizashi sudah memberitahuku dari 3bln yang lalu." Mendekati Sasuke, Fugaku mengacak rambut Sasuke, "Apapun untuk kebahagian putra dan gadis kecil kesayanganku."**

**Sasuke memeluk tubuh tegap ayahnya, yang pertama selama 18thn baru kali ini Sasuke merasa begitu dekat dengan ayahnya, dia fikir fugaku membencinya tapi ternyata... Sasuke semakin erat memeluk Fugaku.**

**Fugaku tertawa, "Jangan bersikap seperti anak kecil, ayo lepaskan."**

**"Trimakasih."**

**"Hn. Sudahlah Sasu." Fugaku menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke.**

**Itachi yang sejak tadi berdiri di ujung tangga bersidekap dada, pria Uchiha yang lebih tua 5thn dari Sasuke itu memakai pijama putih bergaris hitam fertikal, seraya tersenyum melihat ke akrapan ayah dan adiknya. Ini pertama kalinya Itachi melihat ayah dan adiknya begitu dekat.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

OoO

Sasuke membuka laci nakas di samping tempat tidur, mengeluarkan dua bingkai dengan ukuran yang sama. Bingkai pertama potret dirinya dengan Sakura saat berusia 6thn, menjadi pengiring pengantin Obito dan Rin, di letakkan di atas meja belajar tepat di samping laptop, bingkai yang lain, potret Itachi, Fugaku dan Sasuke saat hari natal ke tiga Sasuke, Itachi yang tersenyum lebar memakai topi berwarna merah, Fugaku yang berwajah datar dan Sasuke yang tertidur di kado besar berwarna merah, di letakkan di nakas samping tempat tidur. Sasuke tersenyum lalu berjalan mendekati jendela kamarnya, mengintip rumah Haruno.

OoO

Sasuke menuruni anak tangga dengan senyum mengembang di bibirnya.

"Kau lama sekali." Gerutu Itachi sebal.

Fugaku yang berdiri di samping Itachi tertawa lalu menepuk pundak putra sulungnya. "Sudahlah."

"Jangan membelanya Too-san."

"Apa kita bisa berangkat sekarang?"

Itachi mendengus. "Tentu saja baka, ayo cepat."

Itachi dan Sasuke berjalan di samping kanan kiri Fugaku. Pria paruh baya itu menepuk pundak Kedua putranya bangga.

Di perjalanan menuju kuil shinto, dimana resepsi pernikahan akan di laksanakan, Sasuke menyempatkan diri untuk membeli bunga tullip, dia membeli dua bunga tullip biru dan pink di dalam pot kecil.

OoO

Di temani Fugaku Sasuke berdiri di altar menunggu pengantin wanitanya. Sasuke tersenyum melihat Sakura duduk di kursi roda mengenakan gaun pengantin, gadis itu begitu cantik di matanya, Kizashi berdiri di belakang Sakura seraya mendorong hati-hati kursi roda putrinya.

Sasuke berjongkok mensejajarkan tinggi tubuhnya dengan Sakura. "Kau sangat cantik." Sakura tersenyum. Sasuke memberikan tullip di dalam pot kecil yang tadi di belinya pada Sakura. "Untukmu."

"Tullip? Cinta abadi."

"Hn." Sasuke menatap Sakura yang menatapnya sayu dengan tatapan lembut. Terlalu terlena dengan kolam hijau Sayu Sakura sampai Sasuke tidak menyadari pendeta yang sudah selesai membacakan sumpah.

"Sasuke Uchiha kau boleh mencium wanitamu."

Menatap dalam emarld sayu di depan wajahnya Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir kering Sakura yang pucat. Dia memejamkan mata saat melumat bibir gadis itu lembut, tidak ingin menyakiti Sakura. Sakura terisak di sela lumatan Sasuke pada bibirnya, air mata terus menetes dari emeraldnya yang semakin sayu.

Sasuke melepas ciumannya lalu menatap Sakura dengan senyuman lembut. "Sasuke..." bisik Sakura parau.

Pipi pucat gadis itu basah oleh air mata. "Ya" dengan hati-hati Sasuke menempelkan ibu jari di pipi Sakura, mengusap air mata gadis itu lembut.

Nafasnya semakin sesak, jantungnya seperti berhenti berfungsi. "Trimakasih" Sakura terbata. Dia balik menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang tadi menggenggam tangannya.

Sasuke menggeleng. Perlahan tapi pasti dia menangis, isakan lolos dari bibirnya, Sasuke tidak peduli pada orang2 yang melihatnya dan jijik dengan perbuatannya, untuk kali ini saja biarkan dia menangis. Sasuke memeluk Sakura yang mulai lemas di kursi rodanya, menenggelamkan kepala merah muda gadis itu di dadanya seraya terus berbisik, "Aku mencintaimu." Berulang-ulang.

Fugaku hanya bisa menatap putra bungsunya pedih. Sebagai seorang ayah dan sebagai sesama laki-laki tentu dia mengerti perasaan Sasuke saat ini karna dulu dia pun pernah merasakan hal yang sama saat Mikoto meninggalkannya bersama Sasuke yang masih merah. Pria paruh baya itu membuang muka lalu berjalan mundur perlahan dari kerumunan tamu undangan, kepalanya menunduk dengan kedua tangan tersembunyi di saku celana bahan hitam.

Sasuke menggendong Sakura. "Sakura buka matamu, aku mohon." Pintanya lirih.

Sakura membuka mata perlahan lalu tersenyum. "Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke berlari dangan Sakura dalam gendongannya, membawa gadis itu pergi dari altar. Tamu undangan yang taklain saudara dan teman dekat Sasuke dan Sakura menatap mereka prihatin.

OoO

"Bertahanlah..." Sasuke terus berlari ke tempat di mana mobilnya terparkir. Dia mendudukkan Sakura di kursi di samping kemudi, setelah memastikan Sakura aman di kursinya Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil.

Sebuah mobil ferrari keluaran terbaru melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi di tengah jalan raya, menyalip pengendara lain. "Aku tidak mau ke rumah sakit Sasuke-kun." Bisik Sakura lirih dalam pelukkan Sasuke.

"Kau ingin kemana hm?"

"Ketempat yang nyaman, sejuk dan sunyi." Tubuh Sakura semakin melemas dalam pelukkan Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke semakin erat memeluk Sakura yang duduk di pangkuannya seraya memutar kemudi.

Sasuke memberhentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan yang di penuhi pohon-pohon besar. Keluar dari mobilnya Sasuke buru-buru membuka pintu untuk Sakura, lalu menggendong gadis yang mengenakan gaun pengantin itu ala **bridal style. **Setelah berjalan cukup lama dengan Sakura yang semakin melemas dalam pelukkannya, menuruni bebatuan dan pohon-pohon besar, Sasukesampai di padang rumput hijau yang di penuh dengan bunga-bunga liar di sekitarnya. "Bertahanlah... kita sudah sampai." Bisiknya lirih dengan senyum sedih. Sakura tersenyum seraya menggerakkan kepala di dada bidang Sasuke.

"Aku tidak pernah menyesal dengan takdirku." Gumam Sakura lemah. Mereka duduk di bawah pohon menghadap padang rumput, kepala Sakura bersandar lemas di bahu Sauke dengan kelopak mata tak terbuka sepenuhnya.

Sasuke menyelimuti sebagian tubuh Sakura yang memakai gaun pengantin berwarna putih dengan jasnya. "Benarkah? Aku juga tidak pernah menyesal dengan takdirku, karna takdirku sama seperti yang aku bayangkan, menikah denganmu itu bayangan dan mimpiku Saku." Sasuke menarik nafas lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan. Dadanya sesak, rasanya sakit. Perlahan tapi pasti dia menangis dalam diam dengan kedua tangan yang semakin erat memeluk Sakura.

Satu tetes air jatuh di pipinya, Sakura mendongak menatap lemas Sasuke yang mencium pucuk kepalanya, "Apa kau menangis Sasuke-kun."

"Aku tidak menangis."

"Bila aku pergi, hiduplah dengan baik. Jaga pola makanmu dengan baik, tidak boleh membangkang pada Fugaku-jisan, jangan membolos sekolah dan jadilah adik yang baik untuk Itachi-Nii." Sasuke menganggukkan kepala. Rambut mereka saling bergesekan, separu poni Sasuke mengenai sebagian wajah Sakura yang memejamkan mata.

F

I

N

* sebenarnya ini ceritanya panjang sangat, tapi saya potong karena takut reader pada bosen.


End file.
